


Can't Keep Happening

by VicTheWriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicTheWriter/pseuds/VicTheWriter
Summary: Unable to scry Vox Machina travels to the Cindergrove to see the damage caused by Thordak. The destruction brings back old memories for Vex and later that night Keyleth questions her about it.





	Can't Keep Happening

They’d been climbing the mountain for hours. Vex and Scanlan were panting, the heat and molten terrain getting to them both. At last the top of the mountain crested into view. The suffering pair sighed in relief and pushed forward after the rest of the group. As they drew closer a group of people could be seen. Keyleth took off towards them followed closely by Vax, Grog and Percy. Vex and Scanlan lagged behind continuing to walk at their slow, labored pace.

One second, Keyleth’s lithe form was dashing away feet barely touching the ground as she catapulted herself towards the people. The next second, she was a blur of white fur and black stripes.

As she drew closer she sniffed the air trying to catch their scents. Images flashed in her head. A man with dark skin, long jet-black hair and coal black eyes. A plump tiefling woman with short red hair and rough hands. An orc with light brown skin, no hair and a missing eye. And finally a tall silver haired half-elf man.

She came to a quick halt a few feet away from them. Shifting back into her form she let out a gasp as her body contorted back and fell to the ground panting. Opening her mouth she breathed out a word. “Dad.”

The tall silver haired half-elven man in the blue and white robes stepped away from the others and bent down beside her. He caressed the mane of red hair before pulling her into a hug and whispering, “Keyleth you live.”

She nodded quickly clutching at her father, rolling her face against his chest, inhaling his scent as her tiger form would have. Inhaling the scent of home and safety and love.

Her father, Korrin, helped her to her feet as Vax, Grog and Percy joined them. Percy dropped to the ground breathing heavily. Vax walked around with his arms above his head inhaling and exhaling rhythmically. Grog came and stood beside Keyleth seemingly fine.

Finally, Keyleth turned towards Pyrrah, her eyes going wide as she looked.

The caldera of the once-volcanic mountain was blown apart. The smooth country side transformed into a jagged landscape by obelisks of black stone. Dotted across the land were pits of molten rock that had been carved out violently. Lava descend down the mountain and into the Cindergrove. The petrified trees that seemed innumerable the last time were torn apart and scattered. Some stood defiantly against the flowing lava, but that defiance was sparse.

In the distance passed the scattered trees, broken huts and homes there were glowing dots of elemental energy radiating from the large central red rift that pulsed and pulsed with blinding light as if she were staring into the sun at the zenith of its movement.

She averted her eyes as Scanlan and Vex reached them, panting but less than the boys had when they had finally joined her. Vex scanned the destruction as a quiet “not again” escaped her lips.

_As Byroden came into view the twins’ laughter died down replaced with nothing but the noise of their breathing which was growing shakier with every step they took. Eventually they stood were the boundary of the town was staring in disbelief. Most of the shops were gone, burned down to ashes and the ones that still stood were burnt and had massive claw marks dug into them. ___

____

_“Vex’ahlia? Vax’ildan?” a voice called to them. They turned and saw a shirtless halfling man with long blonde hair done up in a braid and bun walking out of the wreckage of what had been the apothecary and towards them. ___

____

____

____

_“Mr uh –“ began Vax. ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_“Neverfall” interrupted Vex, “what happened?” ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_Mr. Neverfall wiped his arm across his face before answering. His usual deep and robust voice came out horse. “A dragon attacked destroyed most of the town and the people in it.” ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“And our mother?” Vax asked as Vex tensed beside him and her gaze grew intense on Mr. Neverfall. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He looked down at the ground as he spoke. “The dragon – it uhm.” He looked up meeting their gazes, eyes brimming with tears. ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No,” said Vax shaking his over and over and over as Vex watched silently tears rolling down her face. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

***

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That night in Scanlan’s Mansion as Keyleth got into bed and Vex scooted closer so they would be spooning, she rolled over to look at the half-elven woman. Vex opened one of her eyes before rolling on her back.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What is it darling?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What was on your mind on the mountain.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vex turned her head and looked at her for a moment before staring back up at the ceiling. “Home.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A long expectant silence stretched between them before Vex sighed. “The Cindergrove made me think of Byroden. I think of Byroden every time something like this happens. I still think of Byroden as _my _home. For a moment up there I thought _if we beat Thordak, if we win I’ll be able to go back _and an instant later I remembered it’s gone. This can’t keep happening."____


End file.
